1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a stator structure for a brushless dc motor and more particularly to a singular magnetic-conductive plate comprising a main pole plate, an axial hole, and a plurality of pole faces integrated into a singular member to thereby reduce count of motor members, so that the entire thickness of the stator is reduced and the entire structure is simplified.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of traditional fans have many members, such as a stator seat, an axial tube, a coil, a pole plate, and a printed circuit board etc. However, the total thickness of the traditional fan cannot be effectively reduced and it is undesired for an electronic device with a specific thin thickness, notebook computer for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,599, issued to HORNG on Mar. 3, 1992, as shown in FIG. 1, discloses a brushless dc motor. The motor 1 mainly includes a stator seat 2, an upper pole plate 3, a lower pole plate 4, an axial tube 5, and a printed circuit board 6. The upper pole plate 3, the lower pole plate 4, and the printed circuit board 6 are stacked on either side of the axial tube 5 by means of connection of the axial tube 5 when assembled. Consequently, the stacked combination of the stator members must increase their axial thickness.
The stator remains a specific thickness, although the stator members are reduced their element thickness. In reduction of stator members, the thickness of the stator cannot reduce if the count of the stator members had fixed. However, the thickness of the stator is reduced when a plurality of stator members is integrated into a singular member.
The present invention intends to provide a stator structure for brushless dc motor comprising a singular magnetic-conductive plate consisted of a main pole plate, an axial hole, and pole faces adapted to replace a plurality of stator members in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a stator structure for a brushless dc motor comprising a singular magnetic-conductive plate including a main pole plate adapted to be a base receiving a coil, so as to simplifying the entire structure of the stator structure and reducing the count of the stator members.
The secondary objective of this invention is to provide the stator structure for the brushless dc motor comprising a singular magnetic-conductive plate consisted of a main pole plate, an axial hole, and pole faces adapted to replace a plurality of stator members, so as to simplifying the entire structure of the stator structure and reducing the count of the stator members.
The stator structure for the brushless dc motor of the present invention mainly comprises a singular magnetic-conductive plate, a coil, and a driver member. The singular magnetic-conductive plate includes a main pole plate, an axial hole, and a plurality of pole faces. The main pole plate is adapted to be a base combined with the coil and the drive member, and defined the axial hole on its center. The edge of the axial hole is projected to form an axial tube. The pole faces are spaced apart equidistant round the axial hole and adjacent to the coil. The singular magnetic-conductive plate further includes at least one assembling hole.
Another aspect of the present invention is each of the pole face comprising an inclined edge to thereby generate irregular magnetic field for easily start.
Another aspect of the present invention is a set of the pole faces comprising inner pole faces and outer pole faces to thereby form multiple pole layers for increasing design choice.
Another aspect of the present invention is the pole face being bent to form axial pole faces aligned with a permanent magnet of a stator between which to form an axial gap.